Walk
by KandyKane41000
Summary: Silverstream loves Graystripe, she walked with him always, though good times and bad. But everything changed when his new kits came along. One-shot (warning, not for team Millie people)


"Silverstream!" Yowled the handsome tom-cat I called my mate,

"Good-bye my love" I said, I felt my head fall back against the rocks everything was dark. _No! Take me back! My kits need me! Graystripe needs me! I need them with all my heart!_

"Silverstream, get up" a strange voice said, yet so familiar.

"Wha?" I said, my head hurt so much, I could barely think but I opened my eyes and then I saw her, "Willowbreeze‼"

I leap to my paws, the pain suddenly gone I pressed my muzzle against hers and purred like I was a kit again, "I have come to take you to Starclan dear one" she said

"Why?" the pain suddenly rushing back over me, "Why would you do this?!"

"Dearest Silverstream, if I could have prevented it I would have but it is not the will of Starclan" she said, her voice cracking, "come on, it's time to go"

I took a step back, "No" I said firmly, "I will not go, I will walk with Graystripe until he joins me, I will be by his side always"

Willowbreeze look at me with understanding and then vanished.

So that's what I did, I walked with him when he buried my body, I sat with him at my vigil, I was with him when he played with our kits, I was with him when he crossed the border and joined Riverclan, I was with him when he warned Fireheart that Leopardstar was going to kill him. The hardest choice I ever made was to walk with him when he left our kits behind to join his home, I don't blame him, I know he is happier there, I know that is where his loyalties lay, but it still hurt to look at my territory and know my kits are there and walk with him to the Thunderclan camp, but I kept my promise when I said I would always walk with him. I was with him at the battle with Bloodclan, I felt his fear, I didn't want him to die, I wanted him to serve his clan for many many moons. I guided his paws to Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail, I knew that need him. But I never knew he would be caught by two-legs, but I still walked with him when they took him away, I was with him when they locked him in a steel nest, and I was with him at the worst day of my life, I was with him when he met Millie, I wanted him to be happy, I really did but our daughter had died and I was here watching love another cat, I was watching him forget me, forget us. But still I walked with him, because _I_ still loved him and _I_ still cared so much about him.

 _How could you be so stupid? How could you pad after this cat for countless moons and miss you kits lives? And not be there to guild Feathertail to Starclan!_ Yet I still padded with him and _her_ , I hated her, she ruined everything!

Yes I wanted him to be happy but now he has forgotten me, now he doesn't know me or our kits. But every day I still walked with him, I was with him when he found the clans again, I was with him when he mourned that Firestar had not waited for him, I was with him when Firestar kept Brambleclaw as his deputy, I was always with him. But then one day, Millie had _his_ kits, and I watched I looked at the way he looked at her, the way he used to look at me, I was there when Leafpool called him into the nursery, but I did not follow. I sat there with a tears streaming down my face, he no longer loved me, he no longer care, he will love her and not me now. I hung my head in utter defeat, I loved him, I still love him, I always will but now he has another, now he has other kits. I felt like my heart had been broken in two, I felt as if my whole world was gone _again_.

Suddenly I felt three pelts press against mine, I looked up and I saw my beloved daughter who I died giving birth to, who never knew me, I saw my mother, who I turned away who I picked a tom-cat over, and then I saw my father, who I was not there for when he died, who I didn't lead to Starclan with my mother. Regret washed over me like a flood, _these_ cats loved me, _these_ cats always walked with me.

"I-I'm s-so sor-sorry" I cried, "I've made a mistake!"

"We forgive you Silverstream" said Crookedstar.

"We know why you did it" said Willowbreeze.

"But it's time" said Feathertail, resting her tail on her mother's shoulder

I nodded, I knew it was, it had been time for a long long time, I gazed at the nursery. The cat I loved was in there, but he didn't love me back. The cat who used to look at me the way he looks at her now never talks to me, he left me and our kits. I let them guild me away, I let them walk me into the sky, towards Starclan, I looked back, I should have never looked back for there he was outside the nursery staring at us in disbelief, "Good-bye my love" I said, "I will walk with you no long, for you have another cat to love."

 **Hey everyone, so this one is kind of a downer but, I was just so angry when Silverstream died and when Graystripe fell in love with Millie, I have been meaning to right this for ages so here it is. Let me know what you think and if you team Silverstream or team Millie.**

 **-Birdsong**


End file.
